


I'm Here

by tini_dancer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, M/M, One Shot, dream - Freeform, post-316, someone asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tini_dancer/pseuds/tini_dancer
Summary: Alec felt something cold him his hand. He unwrapped his arms and looked at it to see a small drop of blood running down the back of his hand.“Magnus?” He asked, walking around the man to face him. He froze in his spot when he saw lines of blood running down from Magnus’s nose and mouth.“By the Angel, Magnus…” he pulled the sleeve of his sweater down to his hands and used them to wipe away the blood from Magnus’s face, but it would not stop dripping. Not matter how much he wiped away, more kept pouring out.“Magnus!” Alec nearly shouted it, but the warlock didn’t respond. He began to sway back and forth on his feet, losing his balance.“Tolong aku, Alexander,” Magnus slurred has he fell forward into Alec’s arms, “Selamatkan aku...silahkan…”“Magnus!” Alec laid Magnus down on the ground and began to panic, “Not again...oh please not again…”Magnus was shaking all over and his body was going cold. When the shaking stopped, Alec let out a frightened noise he had never made before. Magnus wasn’t breathing.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon 3x16 and a headcanon I saw on Twitter and someone asked for a fic.

Alec slumped over his tablet and scrolled through the Clave updates he had gotten that afternoon, but hadn’t had the time to look at until then. It was long dark by that point, and Alec was far from headed home. The updates were boring and had nothing that concerned him. Even still, he couldn’t head home until a group of Shadowhunters he had sent out to banish a den full of demons in Staten Island came back and reported the mission to him, and he sent them out not even half an hour before. It was going to be a very long night.

He pushed his tablet away from him once he was done reading and laid his head down on his desk. He could go to sleep right then and there, but he knew he had to stay awake only a little bit longer. For more comfort, he took his jacket off and used it as a pillow, hugging it a little. Alec gazed around the room a little, trying to distract himself from the slow passing of time. He smiled at a statue of an archer, which was a gift from his mother not long after he became Head of the Institute. He looked at the items on his desk, which included his favorite thing in the room: a picture of him and Magnus.

The picture was taken about a month and a half before in Central Park. It was around sundown and the sky was orange. They were simply walking and keeping light conversation, mostly just enjoying the other’s company. Their fingers were laced together and slightly swinging back and forth with each step. 

“The sky is exquisite tonight,” Magnus had said. Alec agreed. Magnus then, without warning Alec, walked over to a woman on a bench who was staring at her phone.

“Excuse me, miss,” Magnus said to the woman and held out his phone, “Would you mind taking a picture of us with the sunset in the background?”

“What, I-” Alec had stuttered and began to question, but the woman agreed with a large smile and took Magnus’s phone.

Magnus backed Alec and himself a little and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Alec did the same and the couple smiled at the camera. The woman took maybe 10 pictures, and Magnus snuck a quick kiss on Alec’s cheek during the last few, which caused Alec to go completely red. 

Alec and Magnus loved the pictures so much they had them printed (well, Magnus used his magic to make print copies of them). One of the pictures, which was one of them simply holding on to each other’s waist, was framed and placed on Alec’s desk at the Institute. The one of Magnus kissing Alec’s cheek used to sit on Magnus’s desk in his apothecary, but now it remained folded up in Magnus’s pocket. 

Alec slightly blushed and at the memory and buried his face in his jacket. He heard the door to his office open with a soft squeak and he lifted his head to see Magnus enter.

“You look like you’ve been awake for 24 hours,” Magnus told him with a small smirk.

“15, actually.” Alec replied.

Magnus hummed and walked over to Alec and hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on the top of his tead. Alec titled his head back for a real kiss, and Magnus happily obliged. The latter then looked around the room and frowned a little. He walked over to the other side of the room, where the doors to the balcony were.

“What’re doing?” Alec asked, rolling his shoulders a little loosen up. 

“Opening the curtains,” Magnus said as he did just that, “The moonlight will actually help light up the room, you know.”

“I like it darker,” Alec retorted, “It fits my mood.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, “Right, because you’re so dark and mysterious.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec got up from his desk and walked over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Magnus’s shoulder. Both of them looked out of the glass doors and into the clear night sky. It was so peaceful and content. Stars in the sky were like diamonds coating the black night like a beautiful blanket. 

“I’m happy you came,” Alec admitted, “I was starting to lose my sanity just waiting.”

“I’m always here, Alexander,” Magnus leaned back against him a little, “anytime you need me, I’m here.”

Alec felt something cold him his hand. He unwrapped his arms and looked at it to see a small drop of blood running down the back of his hand. 

“Magnus?” He asked, walking around the man to face him. He froze in his spot when he saw lines of blood running down from Magnus’s nose and mouth.

“By the Angel, Magnus…” he pulled the sleeve of his sweater down to his hands and used them to wipe away the blood from Magnus’s face, but it would not stop dripping. Not matter how much he wiped away, more kept pouring out.

“Magnus!” Alec nearly shouted it, but the warlock didn’t respond. He began to sway back and forth on his feet, losing his balance.

“ _ Tolong aku,  _ Alexander,” Magnus slurred has he fell forward into Alec’s arms, “ _ Selamatkan aku...silahkan… _ ”

“Magnus!” Alec laid Magnus down on the ground and began to panic, “Not again...oh please not again…”

Magnus was shaking all over and his body was going cold. When the shaking stopped, Alec let out a frightened noise he had never made before. Magnus wasn’t breathing. 

“Magnus! Come on, baby,” Alec began doing chest compressions and even attempted mouth to mouth, tasting the stale blood on Magnus’s lips, “Magnus, please, wake up!”

He kept crying out, “Magnus, wake up! Please, baby, wake up! Magnus! Magnus!”

“ _ I’m..here..” _

“Magnus, come on!”

“ _ I’m here, Alexander…” _

“Stay with me, Magnus!”

“ _ I’m here…” _

“Magnus!”

“ _ I’m here…” _

 

~~~~

 

“Alexander, honey, wake up,” Magnus shook Alec slightly, “I’m here, darling. I’m right here.”

Alec had been almost shouting Magnus’s name in his sleep. It woke Magnus up and nearly scared him to death. He placed his hand on Alec’s arm and lightly shook him and had been doing so for many ten seconds. 

Finally, Alec opened his eyes and inhaled sharply. Magnus sighed and smiled a little, laying his head on Alec’s arm, where he had been shaking him, “Thank God. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Alec let out a shaky breath a turned over, causing Magnus to move his head and lay back down on his pillow. Alec’s eyes scanned Magnus’s body as he reached out to touch his face, “Y-you’re okay...I th-thought you were…”

“I’m right here, my love.” Magnus grabbed the hand that was cradling his face and placed it on his own chest, over his heart, “you feel that?”

Alec slowed his breathing and nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating on the slow and steady heartbeat of his boyfriend. He was so relieved to be feeling it. 

“It won’t stop beating, okay? Not for a long time.”

Moving his hand from Magnus’s chest, Alec then took a hold of Magnus’s hand and rubbed his finger against his ring. Magnus didn’t usually wear rings to bed, unless he had been too distracted to take them off due to be really tired or have sex with Alec, but now there was one he never took off. Alec ran his thumb over the  _ L  _ on the ring and smiled.

“Still surprised I said ‘yes’?” Magnus teased, but Alec still nodded.

“You didn’t at first.”

“We had the biggest argument we had ever had,” Magnus recalled, and Alec almost winced at the memory.

“Then you went to Edom and almost got stuck there for all of eternity.”

“But then you came for me, and then I changed my answer.”

“After your father almost killed me,” Alec chuckled on how crazy their engagement story really was.

“And now here we are,” Magnus used his right hand to move a few strands of hair from Alec’s forehead, “Happily engaged with no major threat to take us down.”

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, “Well, there’s still Jonathan-”

“Shh, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, “Let’s go back to sleep. I don’t know how you can sleep badly on a mattress like this. The Clave furnishes the Institute well.”

Alec grinned, “I’m happy you’re still staying here, even if Jia is holding an axe over my head for this.”

“I don’t care if we are living in a grand palace, my apartment, or on the streets,” Magnus yawned and spoke even quieter, “As long as I have you, I have everything I want and need. Now, go back to sleep. You need it.”

“Yeah…” Alec leaned in and placed a light kiss on Magnus’s lips, “I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

“Mm...love you too darling…”

Alec sighed and scooted over to where he could wrap his arm around Magnus. Their foreheads were almost touching, but Alec didn’t care. He pressed one last peck to Magnus’s head and closed his eyes, falling into a dark and peaceful sleep.


End file.
